


The Last Omega

by AydeePraysForDahmer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit Soulmate AU, Alpha!Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Mentioned Galen Marek, Omegas are extinct, Reader is an albino, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydeePraysForDahmer/pseuds/AydeePraysForDahmer
Summary: Omegas are extinct.No more subordination to mating cycles. No more losing control.But what if not all Omegas are extinct?Hidden under The First Order. Hidden from the world. An extraordinary descendant who was supposed to be hidden forever.But what if tales about soulmate Alpha and Omega are truth?What if love may still exist between those two types?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Because I read some fanfics everyday, I often find something with A/B/O dynamics and I decided to write something by myself. But I wanted something a little bit different. Not just porn without plot but something more....

Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

  
Three types. Three "species".

  
They are hardly recognizable at first glance, but in a closer look you find the differences. Their typical features.

  
You read a lot of things about them. It is written so much about them that everyone knows how fearless and powerful the Alphas are, and how innocent are the Omegas. It's always about these two types. There is little talk about the third group, Beta.

  
It is a shame that they have not received the gift of extraordinarity, but the truth is that they are the ones who were lucky and were spared the tortures experienced by Omega. And even Alphas have their negative sides.

  
And even though you can read about Alphas and Omegas everywhere, even in this story we will return to them.  
The principle is known to everyone. It's native ... it's nature. It is biologically given.

  
Omega gets into the heat and threatens to survive without Alphas at that moment. This is due to the smell of Omega. For centuries, there are many questions about whether there is anything like love in this world, or it's just biology. Alpha, who wants to protect his Omega, who is completely devoted to him.  
The truth is, most of them haven´t actually loved each other. They needed each other. It was Survival for Omega and Satisfaction with the Alpha. Thanks to Omega, Alpha was stronger. They awakened the instincts and the power that was genetically given to Alphas. The stories tell that Alpha and Omega can really find themselves...soulmates...lovers..., who are not attracted to each other just because they have to, but they also feel and smell each ther at a distance. Stories about how Alpha can sense the feelings of Omega and vice versa. At first glance, even without a period of control, they knew they were judged.

  
But it's just stories. Tales.

  
Times have changed. The Alphas simply realized that they could have an offspring without Omega. That the rut is actually a loss of control, even if it's a feeling that the Beta will never experience. Over time, they have learned to give up the power to keep their cool head off, and do not bind themselves to someone like Omega for the rest of their lives. Protecting and caring about them meant a lot of work.  
Times have changed ....  
The Alphas haven´t needed Omegas... And the Omegas began to die.

They died because they had no offspring and nobody could have their genes. They died, during the heat, in fevers and convulsions and from dehydratation and hunger...alone...  
They were dying, because of radical groups that had slaughtered them. Because only the stronger will survive ...

There are no longer three species.  
Alphas and Betas.  
Two types.  
Now the Alphas were not those who failed the rut thanks to Omega. Now they were really stronger. Their genes still retained their ancient instincts that would wake up if they sensed Omega. But they learnt to live without it.

Are you expecting this story to be about how Alpha meets Omega, will help her survive the heat, and then be together forever? Who knows ... Maybe yes, but it will not be so easy. How can Alpha meet an Omega in this story when there is no more.  
But what if there is still one?

 

 

A story about Alpha, who opposes his own instincts.

  
And an extraodinary Omega, a strong and unique descendant who will become the most wanted Omega ever.


	2. Only few minutes and your life is changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didnt felt well.  
> And it wasnt because she was sick.  
> Wipping a box of suppressants and asking herself what that meant in the hangar. Having the urge to take the pill again because she felt it was getting worse. How is it possible? Her heat just ended. Why the pills dont work?

_It was getting dark. The air was getting colder. The fuel was enough, but she was too tired to drive the ship. She will sleep in there and leave this planet in the morning._  
_She had to admit it was a beautiful place. Water, plants, the sky ... It was all breathtaking. It would be a beautiful place to live. If he saw it, maybe he would like it. If he see their little girl, he would fall for her in the moment._  
_She has to go to sleep. In the morning she will fly as soon as possible to get to the rebels. She has to take care of her little princess._  
_She made sure the neighborhood was safe. For sure, she set motion detectors. She did not trust anyone and anything. She has to protect her._  
_She climbed into the boat and closed behind her. The silence in the ship was disrupted by painfull scream. She ran in the direction the voice went from. Her little girl was sitting in a chair. Her skin was shining from sweat. She looked as if she had cramps. She was frightened to death. She could not catch any disease ... That's impossible. She did not leave the ship ..._  
_She reached her forehead. She seemed to stop breathing every moment ... Her lips were dry. Not even fifteen minutes ago she was fine._  
_She cried. She breathed hard. Her little girl suffered. But how is it possible?_  
_And then she felt it._  
_That beautiful smell that went from her hair more intense than ever before. Even her neck. She had slept with her nose buried in her silver hair, and she breathed the soothing lavender scent. No other child felt that way. Just her little girl. And the more she smelled now, something started to happen to her._  
_She never left anything to chance. It has been so long since some of them have been discovered, but they still have these medications. They got to get it. They were investigating. Unfortunately, they were used as narcotics but were always intended for one type of person only._  
_She gave her two doses._  
_And after ten minutes the temperature dropped. The tremor has disappeared, the cramps have gone away. She was breathing normally ..._  
_Juno knew what was going on._  
_She understood that she could not just go back. She swore to protect her baby. Now she has to protect her more than ever before. Nobody can know what she is._  
_She put her in bed. In the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. She was so similar and yet so different ... She bent to rinse her face._

 

* * *

 

Juno. That was her name. But that name appeared in her mind as the second one. The first was another word.  
_Mom ..._

  
Y/N dried her face and looked back at herself in the mirror. She was so similar to her, but quite different. But she was not only different from her mother. She was completely different in everything. She was dangerous to herself and to others. But the will to survive is stronger.  
It is only three hours before the buzzing sound is going to tell her to get up. It's only three hours and twenty minutes left to have to pick up and wrapped things out of this little room that was still home to her. Only four hours left to got to Finalizer.  
It should be a honor of being able to be aboard The First Order ship, but it was not. It was a complication and another threat. More people on board. No fresh air. Eternal darkness. It will take her long time to acclimate. And another thing was the fear of General Hux. But she did not worry about it so much. She was on such a low post that the probability of clashing with him was not even five percent.  
_Only two hours and fifty minutes before the annoying sound._ She knew she won´t sleep. She could take sleeping pills, but it was not good to combine them with the other ones. Just two days and she would not have to take them for a month again.   
She was glad that she had the heat before she had left with other soldiers. The idea of having to leave this room in this mad state is almost unreal. Pills suppress the intensity of heat, but do not push it completely away.

  
_Just two hours._

  
She was still staring at the mirror. She looked in the form of her father, just as her mother had once described it, but she found nothing. Perhaps he resembles something else in her.  
Instead, she saw only a pale face and white hair and algae. Genetic defect, which is virtually not present at all. And even less likely would be Omega.

  
_What a coincidence._

  
She kept saying in her head that she was not so ugly. She's just different. Maybe it all looked so unnatural, but those eyes were beautiful. She liked her eyes. She loved her hair. Her mother´s hair was not so white, but she looked like her in a certain light.  
She could say she had enough of hiding her real look. It's just a visage. This has nothing to do with Omega genes.  
But she still couldn´t show her real look. It would attract much attention. And then someone could find out. Nobody have to find out. She swore to her mother, just before she died, that she would never allow anyone to find out what she was. The mother almost put her life on her. She would never let her little girl to some Alpha.  
She swallowed and drove away the coming tears.

  
_Dad? Can you hear me? Are you there somewhere?_

  
_Only an hour and three quarters remained._  
_Mom said I might hear you once ... Thanks to what you were. She said that if I did not look like you, I'd be similar to you in another way. Can you hear me?_

  
_There was an hour left._

  
_Mom ... I don´t want to be alone._

  
_Ten minutes._

  
_I'm not afraid of them ... I'm not weak._

  
The sound came so suddenly that she jumped.  
She washed her face again. Her hair was tied to the bun. Algae and eyebrows painted darker in color and added black shadows. She had brown contact lenses in her eyes. She critically looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased that it would have to be enough.  
There was only half an hour left for departure. Breakfast will no longer be possible. She was not hungry anyway.

 

* * *

 

He watched another ship bringing more soldiers, technicians and warehousemen. More people, exactly the First Order needed. Not only soldiers. Armitage Hux watched the ship landing in the hangar. He watched as they came out from itt, sorting out exactly how they were supposed to be. Everything was in order. Everything had discipline. Nothing else mattered. Captain Phasma took command and took them out of the hangar and he watched them all. However, their training was not completed. Many were still confused. Many didn´t know what to do.  
One of the new stormtroopers moved between the crates with weapons and ship repair components. He thumbed between the technicians and the warehousemen where the other stormtroopers had disappeared, and his clumsiness was the cause of the fall of several such cases. He damaged his own weapon, and the parts were spilled all over.  
When there was General Hux in the hangar, nobody dared to do anything that was not in line with their regular activity. They were afraid to take any extra step, any movement that might not be like the captain or the general wanted. Therefore, as soon as this accident happened, nobody moved. No one came to help the stormtrooper. They all looked at him, and many laughed quietly. The general never laugh.

 _It was a shame._  
_But somebody just got up._

 

A newcomer. One could expect it to be one of them. They didn´t know how it was going on Finalizer. But it was a surprise. The Stormtrooper clutched the parts in awkwardness, and frightened when someone joined him. The general didn´t have to deal with this. He had more important things to do than hang in the hangar, but for some reason he watched it in more detail than he should.  
This one person, got out of the ranks of warehousemen and technicians who all looked the same in uniforms. The same body structure, the same height and the same color of hair often. This single figure suddenly showed how different it was from the others. The construction of the body, the height and the color of the hair were also somewhat different.  
She was a girl. Small, slender and not hair blond, but white. She helped the stormtrooper to harvest everything, and she looked at the gun and repaired it. He seemed to thank her. What did he say to her? Probably, he has to go. What did she tell him? She didn´t look upset or angry.  
And the main question was why Armitage was interested in it? What's the point of having a girl decide to help him?  
Armitage had better things to do. There were no other complications. But the only figure that came out of the ranks was suddenly so visible. When he wanted to find her among the others, he saw her clearly as Captain Phasma among the stormtroopers. It seemed he was the only one who had noticed her so much. She was so far away and he couldn´t see her face, but he knew her only by body structure and hair and ... maybe it was something else. He just knew where to look. He always felt it.

  
He got her of his head for half a day. The work was more than enough on the bridge. Towards the end of the day he met again in the hangar with Captain Phasma, who briefed him about the course. The last crates were taken and the last parts sorted out and there, he saw her again. He just turned around, looking only behind , and at the same time, she did the same. They were just a short distance and they saw each other clearly.  
_She looked so odd_. She was not different from a normal girl, but she looked ... artificially. _Unnaturally._

  
And he stood so haughty. He stared at her over his shoulder and seemed to look at her with resentment, being just another small warehouseman, but then the look changed. He was looking at her for a long time. Too long. No one has ever looked at her like that.  
He couldn´t add her brown eyes to her. They don´t fit in there. She had reddish skin, just the way he sometimes had when he was in the sun.

  
And she couldn´t compare the kind dreamy look to him. General Hux, who looked contemptuously and critically all the time. But now he didn´t look the way they all described him or how behaved normally. Maybe she just mistaken him for some other soldier. But the uniform didn´t fit. No, it was him. The man who seemed to be running to her every minute was General Hux.  
She was the first to interrupt the eye contact. She grabbed the last crate and ran off the hangar as fast as she could. She ran through the door just before it closed. As she cleared the crate, she sat down beside it on the floor, rubbing her tired eyes carefully, not to wash of her mascara, and dropping the contact lens off her eye.

 _When somebody looks at you like this sometimes, it's not a good sign._  
_But what was the likelihood that General of the First Order would be interested in the her? In ordinary technician and the warehousemen? That's absurd. But why does she still feel it?_

 

The girl fled away so quickly that he wasn´t even able to register it. Like a rabbit that run away from the beast. He sat in his quarters tonight, unable to sleep, and wondered what it meant that day. When he first saw her, he suddenly felt different.  
It was as if something awakened deep in him. And it awakened it.

 

And she sat in her much smaller new quarters. A new little room where she suddenly didn´t feel as safe as she should. She should be sleeping, but couldn´t. She'd almost never slept. But at this time, it was mostly the two hours of sleep that had been given to her, but no...not even now.

  
_She didn´t felt well._  
And it wasn´t because she was sick.  
She wiped a box of suppressants and asked herself what that meant in the hangar. She had the urge to take the pill again because she felt it was getting worse. How is it possible? Her heat just ended. Why the pills don´t work?  
_And somewhere inside she felt it was because of the few minutes in the hangar. Within a few minutes, something changed._  
_It takes you just a few minutes to get your life rolled upside down._

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N managed to deal with the heat quite well. It always meant a weekly inability to do something. It meant increased heartbeat, shaking hands, some cramps, dehydration, fever, headache and the whole body, especially the abdomen. Sometimes the pain was so big that she lost control and wanted to stimulate it with other pain. She began to trashed her fists into the walls, her joints purple and bloody. Kicking in the walls, smashing into them by her whole body, or even punching her head a few times to fade unconsciousness, and she didn´t feel the pain then. It was a radical method, and she sometimes couldn´t understand why she was doing it. She didn´t feel as weak as she was angry. Omega, who has anger and rage. It was not usual in the past. On the contrary, it was unlikely.  
_And she felt it all even she took the pills._  
Supressants have several reasons to take them. It reduced the intensity of th heat. It reduced fever, pain and lack of appetite. During the heat the Y/N was sometimes so exhausted that she couldn´t even get out of bed and hardly hold open eyelids. Besides, it all dampened the typical smell that Omega has during the heat, so the chance that some Alpha would smell it was very low. Unless he stands next to her.  
_She felt it all after she had taken the pills._ This meant that once she won´t take them, all the pain would be more intense. The fever would be high, the body exhausted to death, and the cramp would paralyze her. She would probably not survive the first night.  
For Omega, heat was reported to be individual. Some heats were so strong that Omega felt sick during it the whole week, even on pills. Some took pills and didn´t feel a single change. Nor did they even know that they were Omega.  
_Y/N had more bad luck._

Why did she actually join the First Order?  
_She didn´t. She was forced._  
Y/N still remembers the day when she and her mother came across a village where stormtroopers have been in that moment. They took men and little children to make them soldiers. Or at least serve the First Order. Those who refused were killed on the spot. Y/N had the bad luck that Juno was at that place. Juno was a rebel, and they protected people. She told Y/N to hide and wait for her. But when a shadow appeared next to her hide place, it wasn´tt her mother.  
It was the only day her genetic defect saved her life.  
The stormtrooper would probably kill her, but he was looking at her instead. He was appalled by what she looked like. He wasn´t like the others who were able to kill the mother in front of the child's eyes. It was the first time that anybody had any mercy on her.

  
_It will be okay, he told her._  
_You do not have to worry. You just have to go with me._

  
And she asked where her mom was. She wondered if she could go with her. And then she heard her voice. A voice that screamed to let her child go. She screamed not to hurt her little girl and kill her instead. And then he told her to shut her ears and close her eyes.  
She didn´t understand why did he told her this. Now she does. It was only because she would remember only screaming and the death of her mother. Her beautiful face, smile, and laugh would not be remembered. Just her suffering.  
But in time, she got angry. She'd rather die with her. But it was only self-esteem. Then she would not have to suffer what she was suffering now. Loneliness, pain, ...  
_Fear, pain, anger, suffering. She was alone in the world._

She thought about it all while she was sitting on the bed and couldn´t sleep. And heartbeat was on the rise. She took another pill, though she shouldn´t, but it didn´t help. Then the pain came. And then hottness. She flicked her fist. She dropped her fists into the walls until she felt she will fall asleep in a moment.  
This was not the pain she had been experiencing normally. This pain was worse. Suddenly, a painful scream came out of her,putting a palm on her mouth so nobody could hear her. She clutched on the bed and grasped the sheets in her hands so hard that her knuckles faded. Then there were cramps. So strong she could not even scream. So strong so she started to cry.

  
_Is that how it will end? Will I die like that? By total excursion? Like an ordinary little Omega._  
She wanted to think of her mother. She wanted to remember her face and her voice. Instead she remembered another face. The face she had seen only once and knew it as well as she'd seen it every day. The face she saw in the hangar.

  
_If you could see me now, you would not look kindly at me right now..._

 

* * *

 

 

He still wasn´t sleeping. He was tired to death, and unable to stand up and take advantage of the fact that he was awake, but still he couldn´t. It was because he felt something was wrong. Like when you go to bed, then you find out that you have forgotten something. Something important. Or that you have a bad conscience and you are still returning to it. Armitage didn´t know what it should be.

  
And then he heard it.  
Scream. A painful scream. But not nearby...more far away. Like only he has been able to hear it. And it was no longer possible to stop it. Suddenly he was more awake than during the day.

  
His heart pounded so hard when he heard it. He felt pain ... solitude ... fear, but also anger. But none of that belonged to him. It wasnt his feelings. It wasnt his pain and loneliness, even though they were similar. Something was happening. Something was wrong.  
In his head he saw the unnatural brown eyes. The eyes that were now poured in tears down in the ship.  
Something led him down there. He was still in uniform, left his quarters and walked down the corridor. He went down and down into the ship. The more he approached the technicians' quarters the more he felt all the feelings. And as he walked into the corridor where their quarters were, he stiffened. He smelled the smell. It reminded him of lavender. It wasnt the type you smell from a candle or a flower, but different. More intense and sweeter. It warmed her heart. Even pleasant words wouldnt warm him up like the unknown smell. Its source was somewhere here. He was close.

  
And the closer he went, the more mixed emotions and feelings he felt. His feelings and an unknowns person were mixed in him. How he knew it was someone's feelings. His heart rate increased rapidly. He started to feel dizzy. For an unknown reason, felt adrenaline. It stabbed him to go on. To run. Aggression. He never felt such aggression and excitement. This can not be normal.  
No, this was not normal. It was not normal that he was so excited it caused physical pain.

  
_Damn. It cant be true._

  
Armitage understood everything as he stood before the door behind which was the source of all this. The pain. The feelings. The reason why he wanted to get the door down. He had an increased production of saliva. That he thought of those strange brown eyes that still seemed unnatural to him, but still thought of them.  
And because he had access to all the doors on the ship, he opened it.

  
And then it was like a huge blow to the head. He had to swallow so the saliva didnt start to flow out of his mouth. He had to breathe with his mouth open to calm down and take some oxygen at all. He had to close his eyes for a moment, to catch his breath and lean himself against the door. To keep his mind clear, how sweet the smell was. And when he opened his eyes again and looked through the darkness in the quarters, he saw her.

  
_She was so ... quiet. Tender._  
The pain she had to be in and she was still silent. Blurred in a ball. A small figure, embracing itself. She shivered from the pain she had.  
And then she moaned. There were more cramps and she was forced to lie on her back and take a deep breath. But she couldnt. It was hard for her to take an oxygen.   
He came to her. He had to swallow for the third time to avoid drooling. He stared at the little white-haired angel. And at that moment he knew what was going on. He couldnt believe it.

  
_She is Omega._

  
She lay there before him, still wondering if it was a fact or just a dream. His erotic dream. A dream from the depths of the soul he dreamed but never remembered. He could fill it now. He could because Armitage Hux was Alpha. Alpha, who found Omega. Fragile, innocent, virgin Omega in strong heat. He never have seen any Omega before so he couldnt have been in rut. And now he felt how it is. That power...That lust. He felt stronger. He wanted her. His inner instincts, which have been hidden for all these years, woke up and whispered to him to take her. Here and Now. To make her scream for him. To kiss those pale lips, and gland. To know how it is to feel that strengh.   
The last drop, however, came a moment later.  
Little Omega suddenly picked up the last remnants of the strengh she had, and rose herself up on her hands to rise to him. And it was not enough to do so. Because of this, he realized he was not sitting next to her but leaning over her. He was so close, breathing in the beautiful scent that cleansed him, but at the same time he was uncontrollably shaking and panting. Pushing his abdoment to hers without noticing.   
Omega rose to him and pressed her lips against his. Armitage's eyes widened, but she had hers closed, not even knowing what she was doing. She broke away from him and fell back on the bed. Suddenly it seemed she wasnt breathing so hardly. She looked as though she was asleep, but then began to pant and shake again.  
Armitage didnt move. He stared at her. Excitedly, because that look was irresistible to Alpha. But despite the mighty instincts, he did something that no Alpha had ever done before. He stood up and retreated. He looked at her from another point of view. On one side, Omega lay in front of him, who only needed her Alpha to take the pain away. She needed him. Inside he felt that even if there was another Alpha ... Even if there were a hundred of them, she would only want him. But he couldnt. He wanted to but couldnt.

  
She was Omega. The only Omega on this ship. And maybe the only Omega in this galaxy. She had a terrible pain, and she seemed to die. He can help her. Just lay next to her. Get rid of his and hers clothes ...

   
_No ... He cant rape Omega. He cant rape any woman_. Armitage might have been cruel, but not like this. He defied his instincts. He totally denied all those instincts, and he used his mind.

 

He ran out of the room and securely locked it from outside. Risking that another Alpha appears ... Armitage didnt want to risk it by accident.  
It has been many years since some Omega has appeard. Nearly no one knew how to deal with them. How to help them. There was only one option for him now which wouldnt hurt her.

 

* * *

 

  
_She felt so pleasant cold._

The pain suddenly stopped and she breathed better. She wasnt alone. She wasnt alone in this room. He was here. She felt him, but she couldnt open her eyes. Couldnt tell him anything. Warn him, ask him to listen to her. She couldnt ask him to just grab her hand and not to take her. The lust was powerful but she doesnt want to be an another Omega raped by Alpha. Then she felt a pleasant cold. The fever disappeared for a moment, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But she was so weak.

  
And suddenly he was gone. Alpha disappeared. Why? Where did he go? It may have been easier for him to leave her to this fate. She wanted to see his kind face. When she couldnt see her mother's eyes, she wanted to see at least his own.  
The pain came back, and it completely controlled her. She hasnt seen him anymore. Soon it should come. The convulsions will control her breathing system. She will just die and it will be over.

  
But then she felt a touch. It didnt belong to Alpha. She couldnt open her eyes but heard its voice. It was a woman and she told her it will be okay and she didnt have to worry. The skin on her forearm broke and she felt the needle slip in her. She was tired. She already felt she wouldnt be able to breathe again, but something caught her face. She breathed in a little something that was not an normal air, but only that little of it was enough to suddenly release her breathing tube and take a breath. She gasped. She pressed her face to it as much as she could, but another hand held her to control herself. She was falling to asleep more and more. Only with the feeling that she wont die this time but only sleep. No pain. After a long time, asleep again.

 

 

Armitage didnt stayed in the room as the doctor instilled her sedative. He didnt look when another doctor gave her a breathing mask, but he was still here. He would never let them in if they were Alphas. Most of the doctors were Betas and that was the only luck. Armitage stood by the door, leaning against the wall, and suppressing the desire to run back inside to take that beautiful angel in his arms. He had to control himself. The knowlege that she now breathes better, and that she feels no pain for him is enough satisfying. But it didnt satisfy him completely. From his daydream he woke up when another doctor approached him. She was careful. More careful than normal. There was Alpha in rut in front of her. Such an Alpha can be dangerous not only for the others but himself too.

Armitage was different. He was in control. However, caution was needed. His eyes didnt run out of the door even though the Doctor was still addressing him.

  
"General, we need to give you something to calm down. We dont know what may happen. We need to take you with her. "  
He swallowed and nodded slowly. He didnt like the idea of being drugged. But it was necessary.  
She didnt give him the full dose. Just enough to calmly take him with them.

_No one could answer the question why he simply didnt take her in the quarters. But perhaps he was completely indifferent to the others. Definitely not, to her. The girl he saw for the first time today._

  
_Unbelievable how much your life will change thanks to a few minutes._  
_At one point, you see someone who has given you more feelings than anything else. And then in the next few minutes you decide if you just let your instincts take control or you take control by yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unhealthy use of the word "she"*  
> Just give me a few chapters and I will work on it. I have to write a chapter in my native language and then translate it into an english because thats an only option for me.
> 
> I am a trash damn


	3. I cant stay away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it over? 
> 
> No...
> 
> Its just a beginning.

_Break to the surface._

  
_Its close. Just a little closer and you´ll be there._

  
_Take a breath._

  
_Breathe._

  
_You have to breathe._

  
_You need to breathe._

  
_You need him._

  
_And he needs you._

  
_You're not dead yet. You've been thinking all your life that you're dead inside, but you're still alive. You are now more alive than ever before. Dont go away. Do not give up._

* * *

 

There is an outrageous story that Omega and Alpha are more likely to feel something  what is called the _Force._ A legend ... Just a legend, but a lot of people still believed.  
What is Force? Is it something invisible? Does it flies around us, but we are not we able to perceive it? Are they microorganisms? Are they to the genes?  
How could someone as weak as Omega, a prerequisite for feeling Force more than anyone else? It made sense to Alphas. Why so people so much believe that? They believed that the Force was connecting Alpha and Omega together. That the amount of Force in person determines if Alpha, Beta or Omega he is. The Alphas are the strongest, they should have more Force in themselves. So why the stories about Omega having more Force than Beta?

  
_Legends.._

  
None of us could choose what we want to be. We were destined. It is up to us to deal with it. We will accept our imposed nature. We will have something to do with it. Are we willing to take the risk?

  
_Are you willing to fight?_  
_Do you just want to admit that you are insignificant Omega, which serves only to be bonded and carry the children? Just a common thing, Alpha abuse?_

_I do not want rhis... I do not want to. I'm stronger than you think._

_So do it ..._  
_Take a breath._  
_Now._

* * *

 

 

Despite the thing on her face, it was not possible to breathe well. She put it down, and then she finally breathed. As if she was born again.  
Her eyes burned from contact lenses that had been in them for too long. She took them off awkwardly and looked around. Make up on the face was easily blurred by sweat and tears. Suddenly she didnt mind. She couldnt breathe through the skin. She blurted everything from her face to get rid of the dirt.

  
And then she felt the pain again.

  
_I'm in heat. Damn._

  
She remembered the unfunctional pills. And convulsions so strong she couldnt breathe. She remembered the hangar and the green eyes full of tenderness that was only devoted to her. A trance that hadnt been brought to her since she'd lost everything that she cared for. She wanted to see them again. She wanted to see again the one who had shown her the tenderness again.

  
_You need him. And he needs you._

 

She didnt recognize it here. This wasnt her little dark room. On the contrary, this was bigger and lighter. The white skin almost blended with her t-shirt and trousers of the same color. Exceptions were places on her skin stained with all possible colors. Green, purple, blue, yellow ... Where did they come from?  
Her hair was tied back to keep it out of her face. She was really thirsty. Her throat was so dry that she couldnt even talk. She fingered her fingers with the hoses and all the cables that were attached to her body. She didnt get into it. She wanted to take them off, but she was so weak and fragile that she couldnt even hold a white blanket under her.  
She needed air. She didnt want the poisoned one which forced her to sleep. She was cold again. But not the pleasure she experienced in the cabin, but the one that the universe itself was making. Darkness and cold. It was surrounding her now. Until the pain returned with full intensity and the fever didnt rise. The alarm in her head was alarming, and he clearly said it had come again. She will suffer again.  
As soon as her suffering began, other people in white coats appeared in the room. She didnt recognize them. But that woman's voice was aware of her. She probably heard it before she fell asleep.  
They forced her to lie again to help her. Doctor said she suffered so much that it had consequences and she must stay here, but she didnt want to. The pain was unimaginable. Still, she stumbled and kicked around her. It ended up for her by binding to the bed and forcing the mask she had before. The pain was suddenly gone. But she didnt fall asleep. Not yet.

  
She stood suddenly in the middle of the snowy plains.  
Without shoes and coat in white snow. She had never seen the snow. She had heard of it from her mother. She nicknamed her ´snowflake´. Now she knew why. She liked how cold it was. Not as the darkness of the universe. She felt like she was here. And she saw a small figure in black in the sight. Wading through the  snow. He was a young kid with red hair. He looked as if he was running. He ran from all evil to be alone. Himself with his suffering. Or he simply had no choice. He was all alone. She felt solitude. She felt the rage.

  
And then he turned to her and she finally saw his green eyes. He looked at her, like the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

  
_Are you as alone as me?_

  
_Does it hurt so much?_

  
_What are you escaping from?_

  
She went to him. She was so close to stretching her hand and touching his. In it he stretched to her, and in his eyes flashed something that resembled hope.

_Cmon! Just breathe, finally!_

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. Slowly returned back to the cruel reality where there was no pleasant cold or snowy plains. Around the voices that called her something, but she was unable to perceive coherent sentences. Just mumbling and touching.  
Yes. She wanted to hold that hand more firmly and hold it as long as possible. Somewhere it grasped her hand and circled each knuckle with its thumb. The distraction from the pain that pulsated throughout her body at intervals and with varying intensity. After a moment she let her head fall to the side, and she looked back at the boy with green eyes and red hair. But this was not a dream.  
He was not a little boy, but she knew him. It was him. He was looking at her as well as on that plain. She heard his low voice.  
"Who are you actually?"  
Her eyelids grew heavier and she fell asleep again. When he held her, the pain was not as bad as before.

* * *

 

 

For a moment, Armitage didnt believe that the creature before him could be the same girl he had seen in the hangar. Her eyes did not have the unnatural brown color. Instead, he stared at the violet-blue that nobody had. There was no light in the sky like that. Someone wouldnt believed if he describes it, but these eyes were real. He knew it. It was all that incredible.

  
_Are you a human at all?_

  
Armitage kept her hand firmly, even as she was already asleep. The doctors gave her all the sedatives, analgesics and antipyretics to calm her down. The respiratory mask was still on her face. The doctor urged him to go with her to see if he was alright and to find out how he felt, but it wasnt. It would mean he would have to let her go. What if she will feel pain again? What if she wont be able to breathe again?  
When it didnt work, doctor tried to assure him that he doesnt have to worry about her. She is stabilized and needs rest. Her body is depleted to death.  
After these words he calmed down more. But this wasnt the reason he had left the room. It was because he felt it again. It's hot, there's an increased production of saliva, spikes in front of the eyes and jerking in the lower abdomen. Others would say that this First Order is doing all the time. Destroy everything good. Destroys innocence. Such feelings and thoughts Armitage had when he looked at her. The lust was aggressive. Hazardous. Nothing would stop him. But he didnt do it anyway.  
It was dangerous for her at this moment. It meant he could hurt her presence even more. She needed peace. Now she calmed down, but only thanks to him and not the medications. He left as long as he kept his sanity and gave the doctors a clear instruction to inform him every hour ... about every slightest change that would occur during his absence. But above all, no one should know that she is here. Only doctors and him. Neither the two guards he stood before the door did not know what they were watching, but the order was the order.  
Armitage had to wait now. And he hated waiting ...

* * *

 

  
She woke up and then slept again. There were violent jumps from one world to another. Like jumping from high altitude to the ground all the time. Your legs will start to hurt you. The impact is harder and harder for you.  
A full emptiness was once again dominated by her. She didnt know what was going on around her and whether it was real or not. She was not able to think rationally. She did not even focus on a particular feeling or thing. Permanent confusion and fear.

_Where am I?_  
_Is this hell?_  
_Is it already behind me?_  
_Dad, why do not you answer me?_

But she couldnt concentrate on these questions. Her mind and her body was completely controlled by the heat that couldnt be mitigated by the pills. She didnt know how it was possible. Her body began to seduce when she had sedatives, analgesics, and other things to keep her alive. The body resisted and stood up against it. It was too much. When it seemed she was going to sleep, it quickly recovered and made it clear that this wasnt what it wanted.

  
_It wanted an Alpha._

  
She literally screamed how much she needed it because the pain was so much ...

 

This is the price for being an Omega. But what did she do all these treatments? Can not they just give her to some Alpha to do what he pleases?  
No, she just said that. No Alpha will ever touch her. Not without her permission. She's not a toy.

  
_So why are you treating me like this?_  
_This is a completely new way of abuse._  
_Or its not?_

 

The last sharpening of the dream world into reality. She jerked, but didnt open her eyes. She felt awake. She felt the linen on which she was laying, the smell of her washed hair, the smell of the disinfected environment, but above all, the irresistible thirst and hunger. She was so feeble that it took her until she was able to open her eyes at all. The eyes slowly, but surely, gripped the surrounding light. It wasnt as sharp as she expected, but more pleasant. The room didnt look much like a common room in the medbay.  
She was no longer tied up ,to her happiness. She had little strength in her hands, so she turned her head first, registered a desk, chairs, and black walls, and then she tried to slowly lift herself up. The body was protesting. She wanted to sleep. But she needed water. Necessarily. As soon as she saw the bottle in front of her, she hoped she could find what she needed. And she also found it. Not all the water was gone for a minute. Her head didnt hurt so much anymore, and she could sit down and carefully pull her legs. Still, she felt the pain of the consequences of strong convulsions.

  
To her surprise, she found she had bandaged knuckles on her hands, knees, and other places on her body. She touched her face, her brows and her hair carefully. All the applied paint was gone. She felt as if she had dropped into thinner.

  
After a moment she took the courage to stand on her feet. She didnt hold on and sat on the bed again. She had the feeling that if she tried any more physical effort, sh would broke like a porcelain doll.

  
It didnt take long and the door opened. In front of her stood a doctor, dressed in white, like her.  
He asked her how she felt and if she remembered something. She's been here for almost a week. She stayed here because her heat was so unnaturally aggressive that she almost permanently damaged her.  
She responded briefly to the detachment. She didnt want to recall it. Finally, she asked him if he wasnt surprised that she was an Omega. But with a smile, he replied that it was a miracle that any Omega still exists. But he's worried that perhaps she's probably the only one going to be. Perhaps that's why is a heat a living hell for her. He told her that, until she fully recover, they would take care of her and try to make up medications that would help her suppress the heat altogether if she wanted to. It sounded tempting. Too much.

  
She didnt like the room. Maybe only because it was so empty. She was lonely enough and didnt know what to do. He promised to bring her something. Something to read, to work, but especially food and water. She was weak and almost on the edge of malnutrition.  
The longer she was awake, the more restless she was. But she didnt fall asleep again. Her insomnia may return. And so is the suffering.

* * *

 

  
Armitage was forty minutes there.

  
He came before she woke up at all. He stood behind the black glass through only he could saw and watched her. He didnt let his eyes fall from her for a moment. He watched as she opened her eyes and then looked around the room, passing completely. Beautiful purple eyes. Her real ones..

  
He watched as she tried to stand, but she stood up and lay back on her bed. Like a little birdie trying to get out of the nest.  
It's been a week since the incident when he found her in her quarters. From that day on, he had terrible headaches, anger, panic attacks, and insomnia. He felt twice as strong as normal. As if the testosterone level had risen in a few minutes to such an extent that he could hardly tolerate it. The doctor told him it was because of her. It was what they called the rut. The condition that Alpha will get when he feel an Omega in the heat. But the doctor seemed to be surprised.

  
"How did you find her down there?" He asked, and Armitage answering that he had just put it in. He couldnt sleep, he felt over half the ship, but he still couldnt comprehend, claiming it was impossible to sense Omega at such a distance And what he did not understand at all was that he had mastered himself at all.

  
"You stood right beside her, but you still turned around and left?" He asked repeatedly, and Armitage repeatedly anwered. When he asked him why he was doing so, the doctor said," No Alpha would give up the moment, when Omega is in the heat. "

Armitage didnt know if it was good or bad. There would be no moment to stop thinking about it. Did he do the right thing? He wondered why he simply didnt take her if it was the nature of Alpha, but he couldnt. He couldnt abuse a young, unprotected and innocent girl. She probably didnt know she was breathing at all. She didnt know what was going on around her. Armitage has always worked on his self-control, and this would be a big failure.  
But why something did tell him inside something that he shouldnt have done that? What if it was really a mistake to take her here? Leave her there? Never. He could not let her die. She was too ...

  
That was the right question. What is she? What does she mean for him? It was just a moment's physical attraction. Only lust, which then disappeared. So why does he still need to know everything about her, even if he havent even talked to her at all.

* * *

 

 

  
Armitage's presence was needed on the bridge at the time, so he was away for several hours. During that time, the doctor managed to talk to Y/N. At first she silently sit there, refusing eye contact, but after a moment she relaxed after she drank another water in which release drugs were dissolved.

  
Maybe she had more than enough of them, but that was personal doctor's curiosity. Dr. Elliotson was interested in Omegas for a long time. He searched for answers and studied the genes why they actually died. He knew enough about them, but this was different. Not only she has an albinism, but there was a strengh emanating from her, even though her heat looked like a tetanus in which she kept herself almost without moving on the bed. 

  
It took some time for drugs to have an effect, but Elliotson was patient. Once that happened, he asked her where she was from. Who were her parents? Were the father or mother an Omega? What about her grandparents?  
At that moment, she was silent even more. The drugs had a debilitating effect on it, and Elliotson regretted it. He wanted to leave, when she murmured at that moment.

  
"Excuse me?" He asked gently.  
"Star..killer."  
"No, this is Finalizer, my dear." He smiled.  
"No ... Juno. Juno Eclipse. That was her name ... "

  
Elliotson blinked a few times. That name was familiar to him. Probably a mother? And why she was saying "Starkiller" all the time? The doctor went to the lab and then decided to search the system for the name of Juno Eclipse. Something reminded him of. Something he heard many years ago.  
He has been looking for a long time. They were deeply buried, where they could hardly be found. The files from the old Empire. And there he found it.

  
"Dear Maker..." he whispered, and sat down on the chair.


	4. Should I believe you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,She's amazing ... Absolutely perfect. Do you understand what we have in front of us? "
> 
>  
> 
> I understand it very well ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is stressful but holidays are perfect oppurtunity to write.   
> This chapter is short because I want to know if my skills are still good. Let me know...
> 
> Also, I was writting another stories. One with Hux, another with Poe and there is also one with Kane (Annihilation by Alex Garland). And maybe I will start to write longer fanfic with Poe but it wouldn´t be something romantic and sweet but something new. There are plenty of stories with sweet Poe but my Poe is....something different. Just tell me if you are interested. 
> 
> Now, I want to finish this piece of shi-....work..  
> Have a nice day!

Armitage needed to sit down to think about everything Elliotson had told him so far. It sounded absolutely insane and too incredible to be true. But he still believed that.

  
,Juno Eclipse, who first served the Empire and then joined the Rebels, had a very close relationship with Galen Marek. But she couldn´t have a child with the original because otherwise she would have been older. So I think the little Y/N belongs to one of his clones. Unfortunately, I don´t know if Juno or her mother was Omega or someone from Starkiller, but it just might mean she can have strong prerequisites to the Force. Perhaps several genes have been encountered, causing the Y/N´s mutation. "

  
He listened carefully to each doctor's word while looking through the glass at her. She was laying on her back on the bed. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow, her violet eyes sparkling. She didn´t look like a real being. Armitage thought for a moment that he could be from one of those planets where are the most beautiful beings in the Galaxy.

  
,,In addition to albinism and the potential that she could be Force sensitive, is there something else I should know?" He asked, not even turning his eyes out of the white room.  
,,Yes it is. I've tested physical fitness, brain activity, just a total survey. She is perfectly physically healthy. No indisposition, conversely. I would almost say she must train for a few hours a day to be physically fit. And her brain is totally ... unbelievable. I even think she could have a photographic memory. "

  
Armitage turned slowly to face Elliotson, who turned back and looked at Y/N.  
,,She's amazing ... Absolutely perfect. Do you understand what we have in front of us? " Elliotson gasped dreamyly.

 

_I understand it very well ..._

 

,,I want to do more tests. I want to know why her pills have failed and I want to know what she can do. Of course with your permission, General. But I think it would be safer to keep it as secretive as possible. If anybody outside the ship would find out that there is perhaps only Omega in the Galaxy on board. I can´t imagine the chaos. "

  
Armitage nodded. He was unusually silent. He knew he should answer. Elliotson was right. He had the opportunity to learn more about her.

  
,,Go ahead ... Make more tests, but I don´t want anything drastic. Report everything to me. " he said, and Elliotson nodded.  
,,Now, go."

  
The doctor disappeared and Armitage stayed alone in the room. Y/N, meanwhile, on the bed she turned to face him and looked into the ground. Now the right moment has come. He took a small box that lay on the table and went to the white room.

* * *

 

 

Her mind was finally clear. For several days she felt she was still under some medication. Permanent sleepiness made her go mad. It was all weird. The white room that belonged to her now. The doctor, who had asked her too much personal questions and still she had a feeling that he was always following her.

 

_It wasn´t good either._   
_They know it. They certainly know._   
_Of course they know, you naive. Who wouldn´t know when they had to drag you straight out of your quarters._

 

She suddenly felt terribly embarrassed and fragile. She was laying on her side, then curled up into the ball. She was hungry and bored. Beating at the door, but no one was answering. She was ignored, and when someone finally came and asked about something, she got the answer but not the one she imagined. It was all too nice and terrifying at the same time.   
The door of her white prison opened, and when she looked up and waited for the same doctor who had visited her several times a day, her heart was almost stopped as she felt the familiar smell of Alpha. She swallowed. It was General Hux.

  
Suddenly there was a terrible cold. She stared at the black uniform as he walked to the room and put a small box on the table. Hux was looking at her all the time. He looked as dark and neutral as she had last seen. She wondered if he remembered her from the hangar. She didn´t understand anything from the way he was acting. 

  
He sat on a chair and leaned to the level of her eyes.  
,,I'm glad you're feeing better."

  
She blinked several times. She wasn´t sure she had heard right.  
,,Excuse me?"

  
It was the first word he'd told her. And the first word she spoke to him. But none of them realized it at that moment.

  
,,For several days, doctors have been trying to keep you alive. You were quite lucky. "

  
She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask something but instead, opened her mouth and closed it again. General Hux came in person to her. How serious it must be? What would they do with her?

  
She had to have such a weakened immunity that she was so weak. She didn´t know what to say. She didn´t know if she should say something at all. She was on the verge of despair and fear. Years of hiding are gone.

  
,,I understand you're pretty confused and scared, but you really have nothing to worry about. You don´t have to be afraid. "

  
She remembered the typical Alpha. On their common, even exaggerated promises, which they will also break. Their arrogance, jealousy, and the necessity to mark everything that is theirs and not to divide it a bit. When her hand unconsciously fired at her neck to find anything that was not natural, he noticed it, and his eyes lit up with excitement. She didn´t find anything. She relaxed, but it didn´t have to mean anything. She was still here.

  
,,Do you remember anything?"

  
She shook her head, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She wondered if the person in front of her was indeed General Hux. The one everyone talk about is heartless, arrogant and cruel...... No, it wasn´t him. This Hux was an Alpha who fell in love, but she didn´t want to admit it. Not at all that his presence was more pleasant than that strange doctor´s. She regretted that she couldn´t answer his questions better.

  
But it didn´t derail him. He was still staring at her. She felt she was feeling nervous in his presence, but she didn´t  want him to leave. She didn´t feel better in the last few days.  
,,We have to make sure it's nothing serious. And also don´t let more people know. It's just for your own good. "

 

She nodded and devoured his every word. She was glad that not many people know about her. She didn´t feel good to work immediately after the heat and act nothing happened. Hux obviously has seen it same.

  
,,We want to do some tests. You'll be safe here, but I understand you don´t feel good here. We will bring you whatever you want. You have to eat mainly because you are weakened. "  
It sounded nice. Alphas sounds so nice, but could she believe him? Is there anything bad about it? She wanted to ask him why he was so nice to her, but the question had long been answered by his gaze. He looked like a little kid who saw a beautiful girl. He wished he could stay with her longer, but he had to let her rest.

  
,,I brought you the food. It looks strange from me, but ... you know ... ".

  
She had to suppress the smile. But Armitage knew what she felt, and it was enough for him to have a good mood for a long time. He'd never felt something like that to a girl like her before. Her hair, her eyes, her lips ... Her quiet and calm presence...

  
Armitage knew that at that moment ,it wasn´t Alpha who was speaking from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say again:  
> English is not my native language! 
> 
> Tell me your opinions!


End file.
